Adriano B. Kury
Adriano Brilhante Kury is a Brazilian Arachnologist active since the late 80s. Presently curator of arachnids in the Museu Nacional in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Personal life Called "adrik" or "Dridrik" by closest friends, and "Driiiik" only by Popcorn. Born in 29 June 1962, son of a couple of professors, Kury lived mostly in Rio, where he devoted himself to enhancing the MNRJ collection. Kury has a son, Ian (born 21 June 1990), currently living in Königsberg, Russia and a daughter, Milena (born 3 Oct 1992), currently living in Niterói, Brazil. Career Kury graduated in UFRJ (1986), M.Sc. in MNRJ (1991) and Ph.D. in USP (1993). He worked briefly in UNI-RIO before entering as curator in MNRJ (1996), where he built a huge collection and supervised several students. Notable scientific contributions Among the important works by Kury may be cited the Catalogue of New World Laniatores (Kury 2003), the first cladistic analysis of the Agoristenidae and of the Cranaidae, a definition of the early lineages of the Gonyleptidae, removal of Tricommatinae from Phalangodidae, reallocation of several genera from different families and subfamilies, definition of important anatomic terms, such as bulla, coda, dry stain, equuleus, pergula, rutrum, stragulum, stylar caps. Kury is also the creator of OmniPaper, a massive online resource for taxonomic literature on Opiliones. Kury was the first to recognize some groups today widely accepted in their present configuration after major rearrangement, such as the Bourguyiinae, Cranaidae, Manaosbiidae, Mitobatinae, Nomoclastidae. He detected a very stable clade of Gonyleptidae, which is informally called K92. He also proposed some supra-generic taxa such as Ampycinae, Cobaniinae, Cryptogeobiidae, Escadabiidae, Grassatores, Globibuninae, Heteropachylinae, Icaleptidae, Metasarcinae, Microsetata, Zamorinae. Free Science As Kury since the early days struggled to fund his research, he grew acutely aware of financial limitations. His sympathy for all researchers across the world who work in poor conditions led him to organize electronic online resources free for all as what is called OmniPaper Project. This initiative is frowned upon by lawyers and copyright zealots, who claim that divulging science for free is illegal, but hitherto Kury escaped all murder attempts and his free PDFs continue to play their original role -- to serve the scientific community. Projects AMMA Catalogue of the World Opiliones OmniPaper HarvEx UNICOS Project Opilionologists formed *Rafael Carvalho *Cláudio Ferreira *Andrés García *Miguel Medrano *Amanda Mendes *Abel Pérez *Ana Lúcia Tourinho *Eduardo Vasconcelos *Osvaldo Villarreal Tributes A number of species have been described in honor of Kury, mainly by his ex-students and friends. *''Ananteris kuryi'' Giupponi, Vasconcelos & Lourenço, 2009 (Scorpiones)Giupponi, Vasconcelos & Lourenço, 2009 : The genus Ananteris Thorell, 1891 (Scorpiones, Buthidae) in southeast Brazil, with the description of three new species. ZooKeys, vol. 13, p. 29-41 *''Hutamaia plei'' Tourinho & Mendes, 2014 (Ampycinae) -- from Amazonas state, Brazil. *''Hutamaia trompsonica'' Tourinho & Mendes, 2014 (Ampycinae) -- from Amazonas and Pará states, Brazil. *''Kuryella'' Özdikmen, 2006 (Pachylinae) -- genus with 2 species from Brazil. *''Longiperna kuryi'' Pinto-da-Rocha & Bragagnolo, 2010 (Mitobatinae) -- from Rio de Janeiro state, Brazil. *''Phalangodus kuryi'' Villarreal & Garcia, 2016 (Cranaidae) - from Colombia *''Phareicranaus kuryi'' Pinto-da-Rocha & Bonaldo, 2011 (Cranaidae) -- from Panama *''Stygnus kuryi'' Pinto-da-Rocha & Tourinho, 2012 (Stygnidae) -- from Amazonas state, Brazil. *''Tityus kuryi'' Lourenço, 1997 (Scorpiones)Lourenço, 1997 : À propos de deux nouvelles espèces de Tityus Koch du Brésil (Scorpiones, Buthidae). Revue Arachnologique, vol. 12, n. 5, p. 53-59. Besides that, the species Jussara obesa is sometimes nicknamed "Jussara adrik" referring to Kury's weight gain in the middle 2000s. References External links List of published papers with PDFs http://www.museunacional.ufrj.br/mndi/Aracnologia/adrikpapers.htm Curriculum Lattes CNPq http://lattes.cnpq.br/8917689589103592 Google Scholar http://scholar.google.com.br/citations?user=CjUbE-QAAAAJ&hl=en Research Gate https://www.researchgate.net/profile/Adriano_Kury/ Personal Page http://www.museunacional.ufrj.br/mndi/Aracnologia/adrikhome.htm Category:Authors Category:Brazilian authors Category:Authors active in 20th century Category:Authors active in late 20th century Category:Authors active in 21st century Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Neotropical Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Afrotropical Category:Cave Fauna Category:Andean fauna Category:Fauna of Colombia Category:Fauna of Ecuador